


He only goes to sleep for her

by YouGottaFlipItTurnWays



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouGottaFlipItTurnWays/pseuds/YouGottaFlipItTurnWays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Karkat finally meet in the dreambubbles.<br/>prompted by http://modern--otter.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	He only goes to sleep for her

You sort of don’t want to ever go to sleep now, not that you’d ever tell anyone that. It’s always so fucking chaotic in the dreambubbles and you want to deal with all of your dead friends and the dancestors, especially  _your_  dancestor. After the initial shock of meeting him, Kankri became sort of really annoying. He talks more than you do! Yeah sure you talk a lot, but at least you let others participate in the conversation. The only reason why you still go to sleep is because you don’t want to miss it if Jade ever appears. You know it’s sappy and that the odds are like a gazillion to one but you just want to know  _what the fuck shaving cream was._ ‘Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Vantas.’ you think while rolling your eyes at how stupid you sound in your head.You’re snapped out of your thoughts by not very muffled feminine shouting.You turn the corner to find yourself face to back with none other than fucking Jade Harley.

“-That’s because you’re going about it  _ALL WRONG_!”, She lectures at who you guess to be Kankri, judging my the giant red sweater. “If you want to be taken seriously and not be ignored than you should one,-“, Jade lists them off on her coloured band covered fingers, “-talk to people who actually  _want_  to listen to you. Two, actually let them  _participate_  in the god-damn conversation, and three, actually take the time to listen to what the people who listen to you have to say!” When Jade stops to take a breath, a terrified Kankri assumes that it’s his turn  ~~argue~~  educate but you quickly slice your hand over your neck a few times in a silent attempt to silence him, lest Jade turn around and start on you. You are so glad that it works.

You are so pissed off that he turns his entire head to look at you so Jade can follow his line of vision. The look in her eyes is absolutely terrifying, jeez no wonder your dancestor looks so scared, until she realizes who you are and shouts “Karkat!” Her expression morphing into a much friendlier one and you dare say she looks ecstatic to see you. Your heart does a little flip in seeing it and you feel the oncomings of a grin. Until you wonder how the hell she knows what you look like.

“How the hell do you know what I look like, Harley?”

“Hm? Oh, Bitchface over there said you were his descendent or something and you look a lot like him so I just put two and two together.” Jade pauses to lean in to your ear and whisper, “You are much more handsome than he it though.” Your eyes widen as she pulls away to see your no doubt bewildered expression and giggles. Fucking  _giggles._  you have no doubt in your mind that that is the cutest thing you’ve ever heard. You’re full out smiling when you say

“Hey Jade, what  _is_  shaving cream exactly?”

**Author's Note:**

> Jade not liking Kankri as a headcanon of mine  
> also posted here http://kankris-sweet-booty.tumblr.com/post/36558316711/modern-otter-answered-your-question-quick-jade


End file.
